


Monster Mash: Ghost

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Monster Mash [6]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Monster Lovers, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: An ongoing terato one-shot series, part 6 features a protective Ghost
Relationships: Human/Monster - Relationship, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, human/ghost - Relationship
Series: Monster Mash [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597624
Kudos: 48





	Monster Mash: Ghost

Anna let out a small sigh as she finished placing the last of her boxes on the kitchen table and paused to rub her back for a moment. She had spent the greater part of the day driving to her new place, which was a small one-bedroom apartment in a town she’d never been before, but it was exactly what she needed. 

_A new start… new job, new life. Nobody knows me here and it’s perfect._

Anna blinked, and she leaned against the kitchen counter as she suddenly felt dizzy. She knew she’d pushed herself today, not stopping unless she had to pee or fill up her car with gas. It had been three long days, and she’s slept in her car on the side of the road once she grew too tired to continue. 

_You gotta start taking care of yourself,_ Anna chastised herself as she slowly straightened back up and glanced towards the fridge. _No more neglecting._

There was no food in the house, she’d have to go out tomorrow and figure out where everything was located in the sleepy little town. But for now, she remembered seeing a few restaurant chains along nearby and so she snatched up her car keys and left the apartment to go seek out some grub that would tide her over until then. 

The drive was uneventful, the employees were friendly enough didn’t stare uncomfortably at Anna when they noticed the bruising that was splayed against her cheek and neck. The girl at the counter was incredibly sweet, even going as far as to pop an extra treat into her takeout bag with a small wink. 

“Have a great night!” 

“Thank you,” Anna replied softly, and she returned the smile before picking up her back and exiting the restaurant. 

The Taco Bell smelled delicious. She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d had it, and her stomach rumbled the entire drive back home. Out of habit, Anna couldn’t resist checking her surroundings as she got out of her car, just in case… 

_No,_ Anna told herself with a firm shake of her head. She snatched up the bag of food and strode towards the front entrance of the apartment building with determined steps. _It’s over now. You can stop being so afraid._

The aroma of her dinner filled the apartment as she dumped hey keys on the table and began pulling out her crunchwrap, practically salivating as her stomach gurgled. She spun around, searching for the box she knew would hold a plastic cup that she had gotten from the aquarium as a teenager and had somehow kept it all these years. 

_Maybe… this one…_

Anna made a small noise of triumph as she found the cup on her first try and then she hastily walked over to the sink and turned the water on, letting it run cold for a little while before she filled her cup and took a deep drink. 

She stared down at the plastic cup in her hands; her eyes roamed over the faded cartoon beluga with its smiling face as she lost herself in her thoughts for a while. But the smell of her crunchwrap eventually brought her out of her daze and Anna filled her cup once more before plopping down at the small wooden table to tuck into her meal. 

_It’s not the healthiest food, but it’s food,_ she mused as she took another bite, reveling in just how good taco bell tasted when you haven’t eaten it in forever.

_I gotta learn how to cook._

The apartment had come partially furnished since Anna didn’t own any furniture and only a few boxes of belongings. A bed, kitchen table, television, and small loveseat had been provided but she’d have to find more furnishings on her own, which she didn’t mind. Her job, while a bit of a step down from her former one, would still pay the bills and keep her comfortable. 

_That’s all I ever need, I just want to be comfortable, even if I am alone now…_

It was then that Anna felt something. As the clock on the wall echoed around the room as it ticked the seconds by, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, but Anna wasn’t afraid. She had felt this before, and although she was gripped with confusion she knew it was something she could manage. 

_Ghosts,_ Anna scoffed with a tiny smile and she took another drink of water. _They become less scary when you deal with something more horrible than some spirit._

Anna finished her meal in peace and cleaned up the wrappers, making a mental note that she also needed to buy a million other things besides food. Trash bags, dish soap, washcloths, toilet cleaner, the list was endless but a part of her looked forward to it. 

But tonight, she just needed to try and relax, and so Anna went into her bedroom and rifled through her box of clothes for something comfy. She found a pair of sweatpants and a nondescript t-shirt that smelled like her mom’s house, which she found extremely comforting as she tossed everything on. Then she wandered back into the small dining room, fished her book out of her purse and plopped down on the couch with a loud sigh. 

_Oh yeah, don’t forget to phone the internet company tomorrow too,_ Anna told herself as she unlocked her phone and brought up a long list of things to do. She quickly typed a reminder about the internet and then flung the phone down on the couch beside her. 

For a while, Anna was content to just sit on her couch and study the features of her apartment. But after a while, she forced herself to crack open the book she had bought many months ago and only succeeded in reading half of it before she’d get distracted and forget. She tried to start where she had left off but eventually gave up and flipped back to the beginning, determined to see the novel through to the end this time. 

_Now that my life isn’t as chaotic, I know I can finish this damn thing_ , she chuckled internally, but as Anna read a few chapters another wave of emotion welled up inside of her and she had to pause. 

Anna lowered the book and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling of her apartment as tears pricked at her eyes. 

_It’s fine,_ she told herself over and over again. _You’re fine, it’s fine… just go to bed._

“Anna.” 

Anna nearly leaped out of her skin as she heard the voice rumble softly in her right ear. She flinched and instinctively shrugged her shoulders as she tensed; her entire body curling up into a ball on the couch. 

“Who…” Anna started, but as she once again felt that presence she knew who it was without even asking. 

“Anna, my sweet girl,” the voice continued, and she felt his weight near her side, pressing down onto the couch. 

“Why are you here,” Anna replied quietly, her voice tight. “I thought…” 

It was too much. Anna felt like she was losing her mind and she quickly shot up from the bed and made a beeline for her room. For months she’d been plagued by this spirit, who she came to know was quite benevolent. But she never expected it to follow her all this way. 

_Just lay down, go to bed. You’ve been through a lot, you’re exhausted._

He stood near the doorway, watching Anna as she rummaged through one of the boxes for a blanket and pillow. She found the items and tossed them on the bed before throwing herself down on top of it with a loud sigh. 

In an instant, he was there, his palm ghosting up her arm. 

“Anna,” Markus continued, his voice whisper soft. “I’m so proud of you… you know that right?”

“Proud of…” Anna replied, and she rolled onto her back. 

She stared up at Markus, unable to see him physically but she could feel his energy like a bright ball of light. She knew he was there, the warmth of his spirit washing over her liquid sunlight against her skin. 

“You’re proud of me?” She whispered thickly, and once again tears pricked at her eyes and she shivered as he sat down on the bed beside. 

“So proud Anna, beyond proud… you’re _so_ strong.” 

“You’ve been here this whole time, haven’t you? Through everything.”

“Yes,” Markus replied sadly. “I tried to help, there was only so much I could do…” 

Flashbacks of past fights ran through Anna’s mind as she realized that this spirit had been helping her this entire time. She knew her ex-boyfriend had called her crazy for even suggesting that their house might be haunted but even he had been freaked when during a violent domestic outburst that strange things would start happening. On more than one occasion his rampage in the house and on Anna had been interrupted by doors slamming, furniture moving. Even one time Markus had been so enraged by what he was witnessing that he had been able to lift one of the glass statues that rested on a nearby table and flung it at his back. The statue hadn’t knocked him out but hitting his head as he fell did. Anna had been so grateful for those incidences, as bizarre as they were, and she knew she had been spared from worse treatment at least a handful of times due to the same presence that now sat beside her in her new apartment, hundreds of miles away from her old home. 

“What is your name?” Anna asked. “I’ve always wondered.”

“Markus.” 

“Markus. Did you die in that house?”

“Yes,” Markus replied quietly, and he reached up to cup Anna’s soft cheek. “It was a long time ago.”

“Why do you come with me then… why…” 

“Because Anna, I care about you.” 

Markus leaned forward, his entire spirit pressing against her body as he embraced her. It was like nothing she had felt before, and although it wasn’t like a typical embrace with a physical being Anna felt his intention nonetheless. She closed her eyes, sighing against him as she was enveloped in his warmth. It felt good, and the longer he held her there the more her heart started to race, stirring her in places she hadn’t felt any feeling for a very long time. 

“Markus…” 

“Anna, let me please you.” 

As his deep voice washed over her Anna shivered at his words, and she clenched her blanket with closed fists, writhing slightly as her arousal was cranked up a notch. 

“Markus… oh…” 

Being touched by a ghost was a magical experience. Anna couldn’t see him, but it only made her feel him that much more as his ghostly hands slipped under her shirt, teasing her sensitive flesh. She moaned softly, her breath coming out in short gasps as felt him brushing against her breasts. 

“So beautiful,” Markus mumbled, his ethereal lips dancing across the curve of her neck. 

Anna whimpered as she felt pressure on her breast, her nipples hardening in response to his touches. Her mind whirled with too many things at once. How this could be happening, was this real or just a figment of her imagination. 

Either way, it felt good, and she was helpless to stop it. Anna didn’t want Markus to stop, and she urged him on with soft whimpers as he continued his quest downwards, his hand slipping under the hem of her sweatpants to seek out her sweet spot. 

“Oh!” 

Anna squeezed her thighs together, her entire body trembling as she was gripped by the most intense pleasure. Having Markus touch her down there, his smoke-like presence ghosting between her plump lips, his energy strong enough to rub her was almost too much. She bit her lip to stop herself from getting too loud as she felt Markus rubbing her clit with expert motion, the heat inside of her rising tenfold. 

Markus grinned, spurred on by her musical reaction, and he moved lower, gently sliding Anna’s pants off so he could see her better. She let out a huff of air, her eyes glued to the spot between her legs with wide eyes, wishing she could see Markus. But all she could see was her shirt moving up her belly as he pushed it up to her chin and feel his spectral fingers exploring her pussy with great interest. 

“I wish I could taste you,” Markus lamented quietly as he shifted closer, and before Anna could respond he buried his face between her thighs. 

The sensation of Markus’ lips and tongue lapping at her aching cunt sent small tremors of excitement up her spine and she arched her back, eyes squeezed shut as her fingers clawed at the mattress of her bed. 

It was enough to get her off. Within minutes Anna’s body stiffened as she came, a slew of moans escaping her lips as she cried out Markus’s name. His energy rippled with great pleasure at having brought his precious girl release, and he continued to stroke her long after she had cum; thrilled by how Anna’s body twitched as spasmed beneath him. 

“Markus… wow… I…” 

Anna let out a huge breath and then she laughed and covered her face. She felt Markus shift beside her on the bed, his energy still warm and inviting. 

“Did that actually happen?” 

“Do you think you’re crazy, Anna?”

“I used to, but… not anymore.”

Markus smiled, and he reached down to grasp the blanket. Anna watched as it slid up her body, covering her entirely, and she rolled onto her side so she was closer to him, smiling as she felt him wrap around her in a tight embrace. 

“Can you… have sex?” Anna ventured, and she blushed when she heard Markus laugh. 

“Not yet, but soon. I grow stronger the closer we get, Anna.” 

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

Anna meant it. The bruises and marks on her skin would fade with time. The gruesome memories, although they wouldn’t disappear entirely would also fade with time. But Markus was there to stay and had protected her since day one. She felt truly loved for the first time.


End file.
